Fearless Leader and Me
by Arachne1
Summary: A slack Writer gets her own Muse.


Fearless Leader and Me  
  
*************************************  
  
Author's Notes: I don't own nobody but me. So you can't sue me. And if you try to use me, I won't sue. I'll just come a kick your butt. :)  
Ok, so I have been reading toooo many Muse stories, so I'll like to blame, er I mean thank Ice Princess Deluxe, Yezra, and any other Muse writers out there.  
  
*************************************  
  
"ARGH!!!!", Arachne shouted as she hauled her iMac over to the window. "Work or I swear I'm going to throw you out!"  
Unfortunately computers, even stupid computers like old iMacs don't talk back. Arachne sat it on the ground and she dropped down besides it. Ever since she moved into her own apartment the computer had been on the fritz. And it didn't help that she couldn't think of any way to end the six different stories she had started. "Come on Arachne. There has to be a way to finish this crap! And you're not helping.", she glared at the iMac. Grumbling she got up and padded into her kitchen for a late night snack.  
  
#POOF#  
  
Bagel pizzas are the world's most perfect food, Arachne thought to herself as she gathered her medical supplies. She was so hungry, but as a diabetic, she had to take her shot before she could eat. It sucked, but that was life. Pulling out the right amount, she aimed the needle right over her stomach.   
"Oh god!"  
Arachne's head shot up at the sound of the shout, but her hands went and stuck herself with the needle. "Ouch! Crap!", she shouted in pain. She pulled up the front of her tank top a little bit, to see a bit of blood welling up where she stuck herself. She looked up to glare at the voice. A guy stood in the doorway of her small kitchen. She was about to yell who the hell are you, when she noticed something weird. He was wearing sunglasses. It was the middle of the night. And the sunglasses had red lenses. He was tall, thin, but well built for his size. He was really cute....she felt a little silly standing there in her pjs around such a hot guy. He was wearing a striped black and yellow shirt, and black pants. And it was the belt that caught her eye. The bucket had a yellow X on it. "Oh my....", Arachne's jaw dropped.  
Scott Summers walked over to the girl. "Are you ok? You're bleeding.", he said quietly. He felt like such a dummy. He could face Magneto, Apocalypse, and a number of other evil villains. But he freaked out at the sight of a needle. Really brave Summers, he chided himself.  
Arachne finally found her voice. "I'll...I'll be all right. I just hit a blood vessel. I'll get a bruise, but I'm use to it."  
"That's good. I would hate to have hurt you before I could even introduce myself.", Scott smiled. "I'm Scott Summers."  
"No you're not."  
Scott's brow wrinkled. Logan had never mentioned that a writer could react this way. "Actually I am. I'm Scott."  
Arachne just shook her head. "But that's not possible." She had read stories about Muses, but, but those were just stories not real life....right?  
Sighing, Scott said, "Yes it is. I'm your Muse." A thought crossed his mind. "That is...unless you don't want me to be...I guess I could send someone better back for you.", he said, trying to hide the rejection from his voice.  
Oh crap, Arachne thought to herself. She hated when guys did the little kicked puppy thing. She always fell for it. "Oh don't say that! I mean what do you expect me to do when a supposedly made-up guy pops into my kitchen out of no where? You're my Muse?", she asked as she came over and placed an arm around his shoulder. To her surprise, he was solid.  
Scott felt a little better. "Yeah. You're the writer and I'm the Muse. I don't know if I'll be any good at it. I have never done anything like this before."  
"Don't worry about it. I have never had a Muse before, so if we mess up who'd   
know it.", Arachne grinned as she walked Scott into the living room. She couldn't help but stare at him. She had a real live X-Man in her living room. Not just any X-Man. Scott Summers. Cyclops. Arachne hated to admit it, but he was always one of her favorites. It's just nobody else seemed to like him. Poor guy. Scott was asking her something about her action figures....but she couldn't seem to make it out. Things were going fuzzy. That's when she noticed she was shaking. Scott was saying something again, but all she could think about was how she didn't eat after taking her shot. And that's when everything went black.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Arachne smelled honey. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed she was in her bedroom. Then she noticed she had honey on her lips. Struggling to sit up, she muttered, "What happened?"  
Scott had been studying the art prints on her wall, when he heard Arachne stirring. "Here, drink this.", he said handing her a glass of milk. "Diabetic, right?" Arachne just nodded as she downed the glass. "You passed out. I brought you in here."  
"How did you know to give me honey?"  
"I'm team leader. I have taken so many first aid courses, I have lost count. Insulin shock has come up a couple of times.", he explained. "I'm really sorry. I really messed up."  
"No you didn't. I'm my own stupid fault for not eating. You got to stop blaming yourself for everything.", she told him. They were both quiet for a few minutes. "So...um...Jean's not going to kick your butt for being a Muse is she?"  
A dark shadow crossed his face. "We're not really getting alone right now."  
"I'm sorry. I won't pry."  
Standing up, Scott looked over to the prints again. "Art fan?"  
"Not really. But it's like some secret law that all pagans must have a print of every painting John Waterhouse ever did.", she joked.  
That made Scott smile. "So feeling well enough to do some writing?"  
"Always.", Arachne smiled getting out of her bed.  
"One question first.", he said.  
"Shoot."  
"Why is your computer on the floor by the window???"  
  
  
~fin~  
  



End file.
